The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). Since passive components and chips which are packed in a semiconductor package generate heat while operating, heat dissipation for the semiconductor package is one of the major concerns in the semiconductor industry. However, a semiconductor package with heat dissipation structure is usually thickness overhead which would be an issue in the development of the semiconductor industry.
Therefore, there is a need to integrate heat dissipation structure in a semiconductor package and to reduce the thickness of the semiconductor package.